


Fights

by eminy_g



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 14:49:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3732904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eminy_g/pseuds/eminy_g
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy and Clarke didn't not have a good first meeting. Or second meeting. Or third meeting. They don't get along at all, and are forced to interact as Clarke is Octavia's "bestie." The fights aren't hurtful, until they are. </p><p>(I am not sure what I am doing with this fic.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fights

The first time they met was a disaster. 

Bellamy was taking classes at the local university at night and working in an on-campus coffee shop. He had an apartment that he shared with Octavia. Octavia was a senior in high school. She was a bit of a wild child, but was taking almost all AP classes this year so Bellamy didn’t complain (much). She was also making new friends in her classes that Bellamy had thought would be a good influence on her. Yet, her partying on the weekends still continued.

Because of Bellamy’s weird hours, he hadn’t met any of the new friends yet. He had heard of the “dorky duo” of Monty and Jasper, Jasper’s “sweetheart” of girlfriend Maya, and the new “bestie” Clarke. 

It was the night of the homecoming football game, and thus the homecoming dance. It was the first year O wasn’t going with some random dude, but a group of friends. Bellamy was grateful, because he had a shift from 2-10 that Friday and wouldn’t have the chance to put the fear of God in any date of hers. She was apparently getting ready at Clarke’s house beforehand and then they were spending the night in the apartment. Which explained the pink gingham duffle and sleeping bag he tripped over in the living room. 

He was too tired to stay up and greet them when they got home, plus Bell had decided to trust O enough to not give her a curfew. So he went to bed.

BANG. 

Now he was up.

“Shit, Tavia, there was a lamp there. And now it’s on the ground.” A voice that wasn’t O’s carried into his room. And Bellamy was already making his way into the living room. 

He walked in to see his sister sprawled on the couch giggling at a blonde picking up pieces of their lamp. It looked like O had dove over the side table onto the couch completely ignoring the lamp in the way of her gymnastic feat.

“What the hell is going on in here?” Bellamy took stock of Octavia’s red dress and the black heels she was now kicking off. She giggled some more.

“Oh Belly, it was such a magical evening. We danced. And we danced and we danced...” Octavia was drunk. Bellamy wasn’t surprised to see her drunk. He had lost that fight a long time ago. They had rules though. She was supposed to call when she got this drunk. She was getting up now, “and we danced!”

She tried to dance. Clarke grabbed his stumbling sister and guided her back to couch. 

“Yes, we did dance. But now we are going to sleep, okay?” Clarke put a blanket over Octavia and tucked her in as O mumbled okay. And sank into the couch.

“Octavia, we are not done talking about thi---“ Bellamy started.

“For tonight, you are.” Clarke interrupted and grabbed his arm and pulled him into the kitchen. She opened the cabinet and got a glass out, “do you want water?”

Bellamy shook his head. “No.”

“I’m Clarke.” She put her hand out.

“So I gathered. What are you doing letting my sister get drunk like that?” Bellamy said ignoring her outreached hand. “Also just going through my cabinets like you fucking own the place? What do you have to say for yourself?”

Clarke snorted as she took a sip of her water. That’s when Bellamy really looked at her. She was in a figure-hugging black dress. It could almost be called a demure dress, and it certainly would have been on Octavia. But Clarke had the body for it. The v-neck was made risqué by a very full chest. She wasn’t particularly tall; she has still shorter than him in her blue strappy sandals. Her hair was braided and twisted and such. It just looked goddamn good, okay? Especially with the crown that sat in her hair. She was hot. 

“And what is with the crown? Where you named Homecoming Queen or something?”

“Princess, Homecoming Princess actually. I casually mention to sister one day in lunch that I would hate to be on homecoming court and she makes this happen.” Clarke says with slight admiration in her voice. “Anyways, relax, Octavia was going to drink no matter what I did. You should know that as her big brother. And I am going through your cabinets because you are being a shit host. Luckily for you, I hang here with Tavia like every other day so I know my way around.”

“Alright, Princess. I don’t care if I am being a shit host. You are being a shit guest.”

“Fuck off, Bellamy. I’m tired, you are clearly are tired. We can fight over guest etiquette in the morning, though I think my finishing school from ages 8-14 gives me a leg up.” Clarke sighed.

Bellamy wanted to fight though. He wanted to make sure this blonde princess was good for his sister. He wanted her to fear him and want to please him, like Octavia’s old friends did. But she, she just wanted to go to sleep?

“Fine. Good night, princess.” Bellamy finished with a sneer, ignoring yet another exasperated sigh from her and walked to his room.

He couldn’t fall asleep though. He kept seeing the Princess’s blonde hair and blue eyes. Her pout-y lips and flushed cheeks. And cleavage. And legs. And hips. And crown. She was wearing a mother fucking crown. Bellamy smiled at his ceiling. Oh yeah, she would always be a princess in his eyes. 

He eventually fell asleep with that same smile on his face and that crown in his dreams. 

 

They never did continue that argument though. They had a ton of other arguments. Each as equally insignificant as that first one in the kitchen. Truth be told, they both couldn’t even remember what that first argument was about, and if they did, they were have been monumentally embarrassed at how they were basically arguing over nothing. 

Then the arguments slowly became about something, until that one day when it went too far. 

Bellamy had enough of the Princess messing things up. He wanted to take Octavia for a nice quiet day at the beach for her birthday. But The Princess said they should throw a surprise party for her. The logical answer would have been to do both, but logic had no real place in a “Bellarke throwdown” as Jasper would say. 

Bellamy met the other friends soon after Homecoming night and they actually all got along. With the exception of Bellamy and Clarke. Jasper gave them the ship name “Bellarke” because he watches too much reality tv and thinks shipping real people is a normal thing to do. 

“C’mon Princess, Octavia would be just as happy spending the day in the sun as she would at a party. She loves getting out of this town” Bellamy and Clarke were alone in the apartment, which was a dangerous rarity. Octavia had run out for food, leaving the two alone.

“You are insane if you think Octavia wants to spend her birthday without as many adoring friends doting on her as possible. Which would only happen at a party! If we go to the beach, the most we can take is five people? Who are you going to cut Bellamy? Who?” Clarke was mad. Normally she wouldn’t getting so enraged over a birthday, but two things made this a not normal situation. 1- Bellamy was opposing her, and fighting with him just came naturally to her. And 2- It was Octavia’s birthday, and Tavia has been by Clarke’s side through some recent shitty happenings, that she was not going to get into with Bellamy. 

“Not everyone can afford to throw surprise parties for huge guest lists. Or did you forget just how fucking privileged you are, Princess?” Bellamy knew that was probably crossing a line, but this was his goddamn sister’s birthday. His only family. 

Bellamy knew how rich the Griffin’s were. By this point, he had dropped off and picked up from her house often enough. No one lives in that big of a house unless you have some serious cash.

What he didn’t know was what Clarke had recently discovered about her family’s wealth. It was dirty money. Her mother had inherited a large corporation after her father’s death. However, Abby Griffin had no desire to run a business, she was a surgeon. So she promoted her father’s second-hand man, Thelonious Jaha, to take charge. Abby then married a man in the Research and Development division, an engineer, named Jake Griffin. Recently Clarke came home to overhear her mom and dad talking about how Ark Industries was faking the test results of the car filtration systems so that the faulty systems could still be sold. T

This was just the other day, and so far, nothing more had happened. So Clarke was ready to burst. She was full of resentment to her wealth and Bellamy unknowingly just prodded the bear.

“I am sorry if you are jealous of my family’s financial status. I am sorry that I have a family. I am sorry you can’t provide for your sister. I am sorry you are failing her.” Clarke’s voice was cold and clinical. She told him he was a failure like it was matter of fact. 

Unfortunately, Clarke also didn’t know that failing Octavia was one of Bellamy’s all-time biggest fears. The damage was done. Neither spoke, but both of their eyes filled with hatred and hurt. 

Octavia came home with pizza and the fight was over. They ate and they watched a movie. Clarke went home, and Bellamy shut himself in his room.

They didn’t fight over things like the remote anymore. Now they were all claws and teeth. They threw everything they had at each other. It was messy and painful. The fights weren’t as frequent but when they happened the aftermath was worse. They would avoid each other and all their friends (because all their friends sort of lumped into one group now).

Then everything got worse. Clarke’s dad was shot on his way to his car in the supermarket parking lot. 

“OCTAVIA!”  
“TAVIA! I NEED YOU TO BE HOME.”

“Please, please please.”

Bellamy shuffled to the door, trying to rub the sleep out of his eyes. It was goddamn three in the morning, what the fuck was Clarke doing slamming on their door.

“Will you shut UP? I AM COMING TO THE DOOR” He called as he opened the door to a frantic looking Clarke. “Princess?”

“Hi, Bellamy, how are you? Hope I didn’t wake you. Is Octavia home?” Clarke said all in one breath like she was trying to hold it all together.  
“No, she’s at Maya’s for the night. Aren’t you supposed to be there too?”

“Oh yes, terribly sorry then. I am mistaken. Silly old me. I’ll just scamper on my way now.” Clarke was stopped from leaving by Bellamy’s hand grabbing hers. 

“Princess, what the fuck is going on?” Bellamy was concerned. Here Clarke was looking like a crazy person at three in the morning talking like 1950s TV character. To say it was a little bit out of character is a massive understatement. He pulled her inside the apartment and basically pushed her into sitting on the couch.

“My mom killed him.” She was staring into space. Her eyes about to overflow with tears when something passed through them. “My mom killed my dad. Lied to me about it. And let me blame myself for wanting mint chocolate chip ice cream at nine o’clock on a Sunday night. She let me blame myself for his death. She let me think I killed my dad. She killed him so he wouldn’t take down the company. She killed him to stay rich.”

Bellamy had absolutely no idea what to say to Clarke. If they didn’t have much of a relationship before her dad died they had even less of one in the past two months. It was June now. Octavia and her friends were set to graduate next week. Octavia had been worried about Clarke. She had been pulling away from her friends after Jake’s death; grieving was expected, but she didn’t know when it became unhealthy.

Bellamy would have to say that conspiracy plots about her dad’s death in the middle of the night is venturing into the unhealthy side.

There was so much to process in what she had said. Her mom killed Jake? Clarke blamed herself? The company was in trouble? 

He hugged her. Words didn’t seem like they would help. So he just hugged her. It was the most they had ever touched, but almost immediately Clarke melted into his arms and started to sob. Deep painful sobs. Sobs that he knew from when his mom died. Sobs that consume all of your body. Sobs that were slowly breaking his heart. All he could do was hold on to her and try and hold her together. 

Eventually she slowed. She sighed and pulled away and said, “I am going to sleep in Octavia’s room. Can we talk in the morning?”

Bellamy almost smiled at how similar this was to Homecoming night, but also how different it was. How much had changed since then. As if he had no control of his right hand, he lifted it and wiped a stray tear from cheek and nodded.

She squeezed his left hand and went to O’s room.

This time Bellamy didn’t have any trouble falling asleep. He wanted morning to come as soon as possible.


End file.
